


Aniversário

by Jude_Melody



Series: Série Aniversário (Jude Melody) [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Kurapika acostumara-se à solidão. Quando você se dedica a atividades do submundo, os pequenos prazeres não têm lugar. As cores tornam-se sombrias. Os sons perdem-se no vazio. E o seu reflexo é o mau agouro do abismo à sua frente. Mas não era por causa do submundo que o Kuruta hesitava em fitar sua própria imagem. Ele possuía outros motivos, motivos tão íntimos, que jamais poderiam ser ditos em voz alta. E a memória era uma companhia cruel, pois em suas mãos a data na tela de vidro revelava o segredo que não podia guardar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta história conta com a participação de alguns personagens originais.

Kurapika apertou o telefone em suas mãos. Eram quatro horas da manhã, mas ele não conseguia dormir. Lançou um olhar perdido ao espelho e viu a imagem de um jovem abatido, o rosto pálido. Esfregou os olhos, cansado de tudo aquilo. Tudo o que mais queria era se jogar na cama e esquecer o mundo. Mas a lembrança martelava seus pensamentos, e sua cabeça doía.  
— Acho que não tenho escolha, não é mesmo?  
Ele digitou os números que sabia de cor e esperou. Dizia a si mesmo que não estava ansioso, mas contou os toques até a chamada ser atendida. Seus olhos vibraram em um leve tom vermelho que lhe causou vergonha. Desviou o rosto do espelho para não ter de encarar aquela imagem que tanto o perturbava.  
— Alô? — disse uma voz frágil.  
— Leorio? Leorio, é você?  
Ele esperou uma resposta, mas ela não veio. Kurapika prensou os lábios. Tinha certeza de que digitara o número correto. Afastou o celular do rosto, fitando sua tela escura. Para quê? Lá estavam os olhos vermelhos outra vez, encarando-o como se o acusassem. De súbito, aproximou o aparelho de novo, temendo que a voz não voltasse mais a falar.  
— Leorio, sou eu. Desculpe não ter te ligado antes. Eu te acordei?  
Esperou em silêncio, sentindo a expectativa dominá-lo aos poucos. Ouviu um bocejo do outro lado da linha.  
— Leorio? Calma aí, eu vou chamar...  
A vergonha pesou sobre ele. Então, não era com Leorio que estava falando, mas com alguma outra pessoa, uma mulher, a julgar pela voz. Kurapika prensou os lábios outra vez. O que uma mulher estava fazendo com o celular de Leorio a essa hora da noite?  
— O Leorio está no banho — disse a voz. — Quer deixar recado?  
Kurapika balançou a cabeça.  
— Não. Não precisa. Eu ligo mais tarde. Desculpe incomodar.  
Desligou o telefone antes de ouvir a resposta. Voltou a apertá-lo com seus dedos, não compreendendo o que era aquela raiva súbita que se alastrava por seu corpo. O aparelho vibrou em sua mão e, em um ímpeto, ele o atirou com força contra a parede, reduzindo-o a meros pedaços. Fitou a pequena destruição que causara. O suspiro não tardou a escapar de seus lábios.  
— O que está acontecendo comigo?  
Deitou-se na cama de terno e sapatos. Não conseguiu dormir. Ficou rolando de um lado para o outro a noite inteira. Quando amanheceu, estava ainda mais abatido do que durante a madrugada. O espelho do quarto não hesitou em lhe mostrar essa dolorosa realidade. Furioso, Kurapika fez um movimento amplo com o braço, e uma esfera pesada atingiu o vil objeto, quebrando-o em dezenas de fragmentos.  
Com os olhos em chamas, dirigiu-se ao banheiro, arrancou as roupas e se permitiu molhar o corpo exausto. A água escorria por sua pele quente sem causar alívio. Vestiu roupas limpas sem se secar direito. Passou a mão pelos cabelos em uma tentativa tosca de arrumá-los e deixou o apartamento.  
Chegou ao depósito em menos de meia hora. Sua correspondente já estava esperando, balançando as pernas enquanto cantarolava uma música. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar breve e saltou do caixote de madeira em que estivera sentada. Com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, aproximou-se.  
— Por que não respondeu minhas mensagens?  
— Meu celular quebrou.  
A garota arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
— Seu celular quebrou sozinho ou você o quebrou?  
— Que diferença faz? — Ele indagou, ríspido.  
A garota deu de ombros.  
— Sei lá. Sou curiosa. — Ela tirou as mãos dos bolsos e estendeu um papel dobrado. — Foi o que consegui descobrir.  
— É informação segura? — perguntou Kurapika, sem tocar no papel.  
— E eu trabalho com informações inseguras, querido?  
O Kuruta hesitou. Mesmo sem a corrente, sabia que podia confiar nela. Mas, por algum motivo, não queria confiar.  
— Não tenho como te pagar.  
Ela deu de ombros outra vez.  
— Não precisa. O Hisoka já pagou. Foi ele quem me pediu para entregar isto. — Ela percebeu o brilho no olhar dele. — Pode pegar! Eu já disse que é seguro. Sua mão não vai cair, não.  
Kurapika pegou o papel, agradecendo. Leu seu conteúdo rapidamente, decorou-o e depois devolveu o objeto à garota. Ela o queimou com um isqueiro.  
— E aí, o que vai fazer agora? — indagou, jogando as cinzas no chão.  
— O que quer dizer? — O Kuruta franziu o cenho.  
— Sei lá. Cê tá livre? Quer ir ao cinema? Tem um filme que eu queria ver.  
Ele meditou sobre aquelas palavras. Quando saiu do apartamento, não era sua intenção ir a um encontro. Ainda mais com aquela estranha garota que, de forma quase inexplicável, se tornara sua parceira. No fundo, Kurapika sabia que deveria voltar para seu quarto e estudar as informações de Hisoka.  
Mas aquela lembrança ainda o atormentava. Se ele voltasse, ela poderia vencê-lo outra vez. E Kurapika não queria se render. Não com tanta facilidade.  
— Pode ser.

— Gosta de filmes de ação? — Ela perguntou, fitando um dos cartazes.  
— Tanto faz — respondeu Kurapika, distante.  
— Oe, você está em um encontro com uma garota bonita. — Ela resmungou. — Poderia fazer um esforço para parecer feliz, não acha?  
O Kuruta precisou de alguns segundos para sair do transe em que se encontrava. Virou-se para aqueles olhos castanhos, que o encaravam como se o acusassem.  
— Garota bonita? — Sorriu, provocativo.  
Ela balançou a cabeça.  
— Idiota. Vou comprar os ingressos. Espere aí.  
A jovem afastou-se, deixando Kurapika sozinho. Ele olhou à sua volta, vendo apenas de relance as pessoas que caminhavam pelo pátio do cinema. Pais com seus filhos. Grupos de amigos ainda vestindo o uniforme da escola. Casais de namorados.  
Seus dedos torceram-se no vazio, acostumados como estavam a apertar o celular. Kurapika tinha a sensação de que, se tivesse um telefone em suas mãos, digitaria aqueles números sem nem ao menos perceber. Levaria o aparelho a seu rosto, esperando, e só despertaria do transe quando ouvisse aquela palavra desejada, aquela palavra que soava em sua mente como um pensamento que nunca se vai.  
Alô?  
Mas a voz era errada.  
— Hey!  
Kurapika virou o rosto de súbito. Surpreendeu-se ao ver sua informante carregando um enorme pacote de pipoca e um refrigerante de meio litro. Ela empurrou a comida em seus braços e fez um gesto para que ele a seguisse.  
— Odeio carregar coisas — murmurou, como se tentasse se explicar.  
— Não tem de quê — grunhiu o Kuruta, acompanhando-a.  
O filme foi longo e chato. Kurapika despediu-se da garota com olheiras ainda mais profundas no rosto e caminhou até o shopping. Procurou pela loja de eletrônicos e comprou um celular novo. Já estava digitando os números quando voltou para a rua.  
— Alô? — resmungou a mesma voz daquela madrugada.  
— Eu poderia falar com o Leorio — disse Kurapika em um rompante —, por favor? — acrescentou, lembrando-se de parecer educado.  
— Com o Leorio? Espera aí...  
Kurapika ouviu sons estranhos do outro lado da linha, como se a mulher estivesse batendo com o celular nas paredes. Logo um novo som se fez ouvir. Era ela gritando o nome de Leorio.  
— Alô?  
O Kuruta sentiu um palpitar em seu peito.  
— Leorio?  
Ele esperou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Treze, para ser mais preciso. Não que ele estivesse contando.  
— Kurapika?! — exclamou Leorio. — É você?! É você mesmo?!  
— Oi, Leorio. — Um sorriso simples esboçou-se naquele rosto cansado. — Sou eu, sim.  
— Não acredito! Foi você que ligou ontem? Porra, Aya, por que você não me avisou?  
Kurapika ouviu um resmungo do outro lado da linha. Algo que soou como “Não diz ‘porra’ para mim, porra”.  
— Eu não acredito... O que aconteceu para você me ligar assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está doente? Você não está morrendo, não, está?  
O Kuruta prensou os lábios, irritado. Estava começando a se arrepender daquela ligação.  
— Eu estou bem, Leorio.  
O Paradinight já estava em outra conversa:  
— Por que nunca me passa seu telefone? Seu e-mail? Onde você está? Por que nunca me visita? Ai, Aya! Cuidado onde pisa. Kurapika, onde é que você está?  
— Não te interessa — disse o outro. — O que tem feito?  
— Estudando, tendo alguns encontros, cuidando do cachorro. Nada de mais. Onde você está?  
— Cachorro? — Kurapika ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Que cachorro?  
— Ah, é o Kurode. O Kaito meio que me obrigou a ficar com ele. Onde você está?  
— Não vou contar. Você disse algo sobre encontros?  
— Disse, sim. É bobagem. Me passa seu e-mail.  
— Não. E eu não acredito que esteja perdendo tempo com encontros. Deveria estar treinando.  
— Ei! Eu preciso me divertir, não é mesmo?  
Kurapika deu um salto para trás. Quase fora atropelado por um táxi.  
— Idiota! — berrou o motorista pela janela.  
— Qual é o seu e-mail? — repetiu Leorio.  
— Não seja insistente. Quem é essa Aya?  
— Não te interessa.  
Kurapika mordeu o lábio. Por pouco não chegou a sangrar.  
— Estou em Yorkshin. Tenho negócios a resolver aqui.  
A voz de Leorio pareceu amenizar um pouco.  
— A Aya é uma colega da minha faculdade. Ela é legal e ri das minhas piadas.  
O Kuruta revirou os olhos.  
— Qual é seu e-mail?  
— Ela é algum tipo de ser sobrenatural ou algo assim? Para rir das suas piadas?  
— Obrigado pela parte que me toca. A Aya gosta de mim de verdade. Ou dos meus cadernos, pelo menos. E olha que quem tem letra bonita é ela. A minha é um garrancho.  
— Já está preparado para ser médico.  
— Engraçadinho. Onde você está? Peraí, Aya... — A voz de Leorio ficou abafada por alguns segundos. — Deixa eu falar. Deixa eu falar, por favor. Já estou indo para a cozinha. — E voltou ao normal. — E-mail?  
— Vaiseferrar@huntermail.com.  
— Eu vou até Yorkshin dar um murro na sua cara...  
— Obrigado pela parte que me toca.  
Eles ficaram em silêncio por quase um minuto. O Paradinight suspirou.  
— Estou preocupado com você. Eu nunca te vejo. Nunca sei se você está bem. Eu nunca nem sei se você está vivo! Sabe o quanto isso machuca?  
Kurapika estancou. E depois deu mais alguns passos, pois percebeu que parara no meio da rua.  
— Desculpe...  
— Desculpas aceitas. Escuta, quando eu posso te encontrar? Estou com saudades.  
Saudades.  
O Kuruta recostou-se em uma árvore. Não se lembrava de como chegara ao parque da cidade.  
— Desculpe.  
— Kurapika!  
— Preciso desligar.  
— Não se atre...  
Ele desligou o celular. Queria ter certeza de que nada o incomodaria. Levantou o rosto, encarando o céu vespertino. E se perguntou, pela segunda vez, o que havia de errado consigo.

A garota passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e fez um muxoxo. Estava sozinha no dia do seu aniversário. E entediada. Mortalmente entediada. Sair com o loirinho fora divertido, mas ela sabia que ele nunca passaria de um mero passatempo. O coração do Kuruta já tinha dono.  
— Alô? — disse, atendendo ao telefone.  
— Olá, minha cara aniversariante — sussurrou uma voz aveludada. — Como estamos?  
— Oi, Hisoka. — Ela respondeu em tom amável. — Eu estou bem. Obrigada por se importar.  
— Eu não me importo — cantarolou o mágico.  
— Imaginei que não. Mas, sabe como é, a esperança é a última que morre.  
— Adoro seu senso de humor. — Ele respondeu, e a garota conseguiu visualizar o coração negro como se fosse uma mensagem de texto.  
— E eu adoro esses adesivos de chiclete no seu rosto.  
Deitou-se na cama, ainda alisando os cabelos. A gata subiu no colchão e esfregou a cabeça em sua barriga.  
— Quando podemos nos enfrentar?  
— Não estou interessada em lutar contra você, Hisoka.  
— Por que não? Não gosta dos meus truques de mágica?  
Ela suspirou.  
— Eu gosto de chocolates. Me compre uma caixa deles e eu talvez lute contra você.  
— Está se vendendo por tão pouco...  
Sentou-se de súbito, assustando a gata.  
— Por que entregou aquela informação para mim?  
— Porque eu quis — murmurou Hisoka, como um cântico.  
A garota mordeu o lábio. Precisava calcular suas próximas palavras com calma. O mágico era ardiloso. Não entregaria as informações com facilidade. O dilema era difícil, quase impossível. Seria aquilo uma armadilha? Ou será que a armadilha era fazer com que ela pensasse que havia uma armadilha? Quando o assunto era Hisoka, até os deuses recuavam com cautela.  
— Você quer que ele morra — sussurrou.  
Ela ouviu um riso do outro lado da linha.  
— Não, minha cara. Não desejo a morte daqueles que são úteis para mim.  
— Então, não está tentando matar o Kurapika... Não ainda.  
— “Ainda” é uma palavra muito forte. — Ele respondeu serenamente.  
— Mas não é um exagero. — Ela rebateu no mesmo tom.  
— Você se preocupa demais, minha pequena passarinha. Já disse que não desejo a morte do Kuruta. Ele é útil para mim. O que vou exigir dele em troca é outra história...  
Ela mordeu os lábios. Caíra na armadilha. Hisoka conseguira deixá-la preocupada.  
— Boa-noite, minha cara aniversariante — disse o mágico, e lá estava o coração negro de novo.  
O som do encerramento da chamada fez-se ouvir, e a garota desligou o celular. Encarou seu reflexo na tela escura por alguns minutos, constatando o olhar cansado e a franja desalinhada. Fez um novo muxoxo.  
— Pequena passarinha, hein? Pro inferno com isso!  
E se enrolou em seus cobertores para encarar a noite longa que teria pela frente.

Kurapika queria dormir, mas a lembrança ainda o incomodava. Com os olhos cansados, ele observava a agenda do celular, que estava completamente vazia. Não era louco a ponto de fazer um registro de suas atividades insidiosas. Mas ele não precisava da agenda para se lembrar do significado daquela data.  
Três de março. Uma chuva fina caía lá fora. Quase não molhava a janela do quarto. Kurapika alisou a tela do telefone com a ponta do dedo, dizendo a si mesmo que não deveria ligar. Ele não queria ligar. Não queria ouvir a voz. Mas faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o dia três acabar. E ele queria que Leorio soubesse o que ele sabia...  
Queria que ele soubesse o que aquela data significava.  
— Leorio? — chamou baixinho, os lábios quase colados na tela do celular.  
— Até que enfim ligou de volta! — berrou o Paradinight. — Você faz ideia de quanto tempo fiquei esperando? A Aya até foi embora.  
Aya. Aquele nome causava-lhe náuseas.  
— Eu estava ocupado naquela hora. Desculpe.  
— Pare de pedir desculpas!  
Kurapika quase deixou o celular cair no chão. Empertigou-se na cama, o coração batendo acelerado. O que era aquela adrenalina que o despertava?  
— Você só fica se esquivando, Kurapika! O tempo todo! Eu não quero um pedido de desculpas! Eu quero você...  
Ele não soube o que responder. Tinha feito todo um planejamento quando digitou os números que sabia de cor, mas para onde ele fora?  
— Dia quatro de abril — disse sem pensar. — Em Yorkshin. No Nekozawa Café. Às cinco horas.  
E desligou o telefone antes de ouvir a resposta.

Leorio passou a mão pelos cabelos. Eram cinco horas da manhã, e ele ainda não conseguira pregar o olho. Estava fodido. A Doutora Michelle certamente o esganaria se ele aparecesse virado no hospital. Ela era sempre dócil com os pacientes, mas um demônio quando o assunto era o Paradinight. Ele não compreendia de onde vinha o ódio daquela mulher.  
— Foda-se — resmungou baixinho. — Já está tudo perdido mesmo.  
Arrastou-se até a cozinha, onde o filhote de labrador bebia um pouco de água com a fuça enterrada na tigela. O cachorrinho, um “presente” de Kaito, mudara completamente a rotina de Leorio. Agora ele precisava sair todos os dias com aquela peste, por duas ou três vezes, e recolher as bolinhas de chocolate que ela deixava no chão.  
— Arf! Arf! — fez o filhote, correndo até seus pés.  
Leorio sorriu. Peste o caramba. Kurode era o único que estava sempre ao seu lado, não importando o seu humor. Estivesse ele sorrindo, cansado ou irritado, o cachorrinho estava sempre ali, com a língua de fora e com as patinhas grandes que até pareciam de um urso. Ele fez carinho no cangote do labrador e sentou-se à mesa.  
Lá fora, a chuva caía. O frio entrava pelo basculante da cozinha e encontrava o peito nu de Leorio. Ele não se importava. Descalço, vestindo nada mais do que uma calça de moletom e a cueca, repassava em sua mente as palavras daquela conversa estranha. Ou daquelas conversas estranhas, para ser mais exato.  
Kurapika ligara para ele. Depois de cinco meses sem dar um mísero pio, ligara para ele e conversara como se fosse gente. Era estarrecedor.  
Leorio esfregou os olhos, tentando desanuviar a mente. Pensamentos cruéis insistiam em dominá-lo. Ele via Kurapika doente, Kurapika ferido, Kurapika morrendo. Por que outro motivo, raios, o maldito Kuruta ligaria para ele assim de repente?  
O Paradinight suspirou. Seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo. Dirigiram-se à Aya. Ela ficara transtornada, a coitadinha. Antes de ir embora, gritara diversas vezes, dizendo que aquele tal de Kurapika era um ingrato e que ele, Leorio, merecia alguém melhor. O discurso irritara-o bastante. Quem era ela para falar mal do Kuruta? Os dois discutiram feio, esquecendo-se completamente do que acontecera na cama. Fora tão bom enquanto eles abraçavam-se e beijavam-se, perdidos em um emaranhado de pernas e braços em que não se sabia onde um começava e o outro terminava...  
Céus, ele adorava aquela garota!  
Com aqueles olhos âmbares profundos, ela parecia enxergar através dele. Não. Através, não. Ela enxergava dentro dele. Enxergava de uma forma que ninguém nunca enxergara. De uma forma que Kurapika nunca enxergara. Por isso, foi ela quem ele escolheu naquela tarde triste de começo de março. Foi ela quem ele procurou pelos corredores da faculdade. Havia tantas garotas. Garotas altas, bonitas, bem dotadas. Sim, naquele sentido da palavra.  
Mas, não. Leorio procurara por Aya. E, quando ela olhou para ele com aqueles olhos âmbares brilhantes, ele teve certeza de que fizera a escolha certa. De súbito, sentiu o nervosismo típico dos tolos apaixonados e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Murmurou um pedido simples que escondia algo de muito impróprio.  
Não, Aya jamais aceitaria um pedido daqueles! Ela nunca dera muita atenção ao Paradinight, de qualquer forma. Estava sempre colada com Charlie, aquele garoto esquisito que ficava olhando todo mundo de soslaio. Na verdade, Leorio até chegara a suspeitar que os dois fossem namorados, de tão colados que eram. Até o dia em que viu Charlie beijando uma pessoa em uma sala vazia da faculdade. Uma pessoa que não era uma garota. E obteve duas informações com aquela descoberta. Primeiro, Charlie estivera secando os colegas aquele tempo todo, o safado. Segundo, Aya não tinha namorado. Ao menos ela não namorava Charlie. Hum...  
Quando ele fez o pedido, Aya aceitou na hora. Adoraria passar aquela tarde com Leorio. Os dois foram ao cinema depois da aula, dividiram um pacote de pipoca. Foram para casa dele no meio da noite e se esparramaram no sofá, jogando videogame. Então, Aya gostava de filmes de ação e de videogames? Céus, ela era a garota perfeita! Leorio tinha certeza absoluta só de olhar para ela. Estava apaixonado. E passar o aniversário em sua companhia foi o melhor presente que poderia receber.  
Até o Kuruta decidir ligar para ele.  
Depois daquela ligação, todos os sentimentos de Leorio foram amassados e jogados no lixo. Ele passou a noite esfregando o rosto e praguejando mentalmente. Aya não gostou nem um pouco. Disse coisas horríveis de Kurapika. Horríveis porque eram verdadeiras. Cada uma de suas palavras era uma facada no peito de Leorio. Ele recuava, tentando defender-se, mas a verdade era cruel.  
Ele não se importa com você.  
Mas, então, por que ligara? Ligara por quê?  
Leorio enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Aquele era um enigma indecifrável. Quando o assunto era o coração do loirinho, até os deuses hesitavam. O que se passava dentro dele? O que pensava? O que sentia? Leorio não sabia. Não queria saber. E, ao mesmo tempo, queria muito.  
Ele mandou uma mensagem para Aya, desculpando-se pelo ocorrido e pedindo que ela não ficasse brava com ele. E mandou uma mensagem para a Doutora Michelle, dizendo que acordara passando muito mal e que estava vomitando. Aya foi a primeira a responder. Disse que tudo bem, que não estava mais chateada e pedia desculpas por ter gritado. Mas que Kurapika era um idiota, ele era.  
Leorio sorriu. Ele gostava mesmo daquela garota. Sua felicidade durou pouco. Logo chegou a resposta de Michelle. Era curta e simples. Dizia apenas para ele se cuidar. Um suspiro irrompeu de seu peito. Eram seis e vinte da manhã, e Michelle estava acordada e trabalhando. Leorio sentiu pena. Era desanimador que uma mulher como ela, sempre dócil com todos — menos, é claro, com Leorio — se tornasse escrava da própria bondade. Contrariado, ele afastou o celular. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ela.  
— Arf! Arf! — latiu Kurode, tentando subir as pernas de Leorio. Ele balançou a cabeça dourada sobre seus joelhos e pôs a língua de fora.  
— E aí, garoto? — rebateu Leorio, animado. — Pronto para nosso passeio matinal?  
— Arf! Arf! — O cachorro latiu contente, abanando a cauda.  
Leorio vestiu a primeira peça de roupa limpa que encontrou pela frente. Calçou os sapatos sem pôr as meias e pegou a guia. Os dois companheiros solitários saíram para encarar a chuva. Kurode continuava abanando a cauda, mas Leorio lutava sério contra seus pensamentos.  
Kurapika ligara para ele. No dia do seu aniversário. E marcara uma data de encontro. No dia do aniversário dele.  
Céus...  
Leorio não poderia perder aquele encontro por nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurapika olhou ao seu redor. As pessoas sorriam de forma discreta, segurando taças de vinho e de champanhe. Homens trajavam ternos impecáveis; mulheres desfilavam com vestidos glamorosos. O Kuruta encontrava-se no local em que a nata da sociedade reunia-se para conversar sobre amenidades e tinha plena consciência disso. Ajeitou o próprio paletó, inseguro de sua aparência simples naquele baile repleto de beldades.  
— Onde ela está? — murmurou baixinho. — Ela prometeu que não chegaria atrasada.  
Virou o rosto, buscando as escadarias de mármore. Conteve um sorriso. Ali estava ela, brilhando como uma ninfa em seu vestido violeta. A jovem pousou a mão enluvada no corrimão e desceu os degraus com graça. Seus cabelos negros não estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo desta vez, mas soltos, caindo sobre seus ombros na forma de cachos. Ela dirigiu-se a ele com um olhar repleto de satisfação.  
— Vejam só — provocou o Kuruta. — E não é que você parece mesmo uma garota?  
O batom em seus lábios brilhou quando ela abriu um sorriso.  
— Esse é um comentário inacreditavelmente machista.  
Kurapika fez uma reverência.  
— Ao seu dispor, milady.  
Ele estendeu o braço, e a jovem prontamente o segurou. Os dois caminharam juntos pelo salão, como se fossem um casal de namorados.  
— A propósito, quem é você esta noite?  
— Não uso codinomes. Sou sempre Kurapika. E você é?  
Ela pareceu se aprumar um pouco.  
— Violet. Violet Baudelaire — disse mansamente, ressaltando todas as letras.  
Kurapika sorriu.  
— Violet? É um belo nome. Combina com seu vestido.  
Ela fitou-o de soslaio.  
— Não sabia que você tinha senso de humor... Então, como conseguiu entrar na festa?  
O Kuruta desviou de um garçom desatento, puxando sua acompanhante levemente para a direita.  
— Quando você consegue a confiança de um dos maiores mafiosos do mundo, infiltrar-se em um baile de elite como este se torna banal.  
— Hum. Entendi. Senhor Nostrade, não é? A filha dele já recuperou sua... habilidade?  
Kurapika suspirou.  
— Ainda não. O senhor Nostrade teve de encontrar novas formas de conseguir dinheiro. Nada muito lícito.  
Violet riu baixinho.  
— Não sabia que existia uma escala de “licitude”.  
— O “certo” e o “errado” nem sempre são preto no branco, minha cara. — Ele recuou para escapar dos braços que um ricaço um tanto embriagado jogava para trás enquanto contava suas histórias. — Com o tempo você descobre que as pessoas têm perspectivas diferentes do que é moral. É como uma escala de vários tons de cinza...  
Ela olhou para o lado, distraída.  
— Tons de cinza me lembra um romance pornô...  
Kurapika suspirou outra vez.  
— Eu admiro a sua classe.  
— Obrigada, docinho. Estava a ponto de dizer o mesmo.  
Eles pararam no meio do salão. Precisavam pensar em como pôr o plano em prática. Kurapika vasculhou todo o seu campo de visão, buscando o homem. Era um sujeito de aparência bastante peculiar. Certamente saberia quando o encontrasse.  
— Aposto que foi o Kuroro — disse Violet.  
O sangue do Kuruta ferveu.  
— Aposto que foi ele quem roubou a habilidade da Neon.  
— Foi o Kuroro — rosnou Kurapika. — Aquele maldito se aproveitou da inocência dela para roubar seu poder.  
— Ah, tá. Uma garota que coleciona partes de corpos é muito inocente.  
O corpo do Kuruta retesou-se. Violet provavelmente sentiu a mudança pela rigidez em seu braço.  
— Ela não é uma pessoa ruim. Mas o que aquele homem pode fazer com os seus poderes... — Kurapika fechou os olhos, tentando controlar-se. — Diga-me uma coisa... Você fala como se o conhecesse.  
— Ah, e eu conheço.  
Kurapika virou o rosto para ela, atento.  
— Ele veio me procurar. Queria algumas informações. — Ela deu de ombros. — Nós fizemos uma troca. Foi graças a ele que encontrei você.  
Por trás das lentes, os olhos do Kuruta tornaram-se escarlates. Violet virou-se para ele, sorrindo.  
— Não se preocupe. Ele não sabe a sua localização. Eu te encontrei sozinha.  
— Qual a sua relação com ele? — perguntou Kurapika em tom de acusação.  
Violet abaixou a cabeça. Seu riso não tinha qualquer traço de humor.  
— Quer mesmo saber? — Ela ergueu o rosto. — Ele roubou algo de mim. Algo que faz muita falta. — Seus lábios brilharam de novo. Alguns cachos negros deslizaram do ombro esquerdo ao colo. — Kuroro roubou minha infância.  
Kurapika desviou o olhar.  
— Sei como se sente.  
Ela suspirou.  
— Bom, é... Mas não estamos aqui para contar o passado. Temos uma missão importante. Você está procurando o Olaf, não é?  
O Kuruta assentiu.  
— Sim. A mensagem do Hisoka dizia que “a pessoa que eu procuro” estaria neste baile. Eu tenho pesquisado sobre o Conde Olaf há algum tempo. — Estremeceu. — Esse nome me dá náuseas...  
— Conde Olaf... Parece nome de vilão de romance infanto-juvenil. — Violet riu baixinho.  
— Você e suas referências literárias...  
Violet aprumou-se de novo, sorrindo.  
— Se quiser, posso te indicar um livro sobre várias crianças que criam estratégias mirabolantes para desvendar crimes que os adultos não conseguem.  
— Não, não. — Kurapika balançou a cabeça. — Totalmente não.  
Ela riu com gosto.  
— “Totalmente não”? Você diz isso a sério mesmo ou só está tentando me irritar?  
— Eu consegui?  
— Não. — Ela deu de ombros.  
— Droga. — Ele virou-se para ela. — Certo. Chega de brincadeiras. Onde está o Conde Olaf?  
Violet prensou os lábios.  
— Olha, eu não acho que o homem que você procura seja realmente o Olaf.  
Kurapika franziu o cenho.  
— Por que não?  
Violet olhou ao seu redor. Deteve-se em um pequeno grupo de pessoas.  
— Eu tenho outro palpite.  
— Quem? — indagou o Kuruta, cauteloso.  
— Tetsuo Matsumoto. — Ela inclinou a cabeça de lado. — Hunter do submundo. Guarda-costas de mafiosos. Ele gosta de realizar trabalhos sujos...  
Kurapika pensou em suas palavras.  
— Acha que é ele quem está com os olhos. — Não foi uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.  
— Oe, oe... Sejamos realistas. Há toda a sorte de gente má por aqui. Poderia ser qualquer um. — Ela estendeu o braço livre para pegar um aperitivo da bandeja que um garçom estendia. — Por que acha que é o Olaf? — perguntou, mastigando. — Ah! Não gosto de queijo...  
— Porque ele gosta de pintar quadros horríveis... — murmurou Kurapika, alheio às tosses de Violet. — De crianças pobres, famintas, morrendo... Eu soube que ele pintou crianças Kuruta também... O que me garante que não tem alguns olhos?  
Por trás das lentes, as íris ferviam. Violet conseguia sentir o calor que elas exalavam. Timidamente, secou as gotículas de lágrima provocadas pela tosse.  
— Entendo seu ponto de vista. Deixe-me expressar o meu.  
Kurapika voltou-se para ela. Parecia um pouco mais tranquilo.  
— Tetsuo Matsumoto faz quase qualquer coisa por dinheiro. Acima de tudo, ele faz qualquer coisa que seu irmão mandar. Não são as melhores pessoas do mundo se quer saber... O Tetsuo andou envolvido com pessoas que gostam de recolher “tesouros”. Cetros supostamente amaldiçoados, taças que outrora pertenceram a reis assassinos, restos de animais extintos, pedaços de corpos humanos...  
Kurapika ouviu tudo em silêncio. Violet nunca parecera tão séria.  
— Eu não ficaria admirada se ele estivesse atrás dos olhos também. Ouvi dizer que existe alguém muito interessado neles... Alguém que supostamente descobriu como extrair poder dos orbes... Como se houvesse alguma energia vital neles que pudesse ser convertida em algo poderoso...  
— Nen.  
Ela encarou-o com os olhos castanhos. Estavam frios.  
— Nen.   
Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Ricaços passavam por eles sem se darem conta de sua presença. Eram invisíveis.  
— Mas de um tipo com o qual não estamos acostumados.  
Kurapika assustou-se. Não esperava que Violet voltasse a falar.  
— Que tipo de poder colossal essa pessoa está querendo despertar com seus esforços? Qual é o seu objetivo? Se os olhos escarlates caírem nas mãos dela... — Violet balançou a cabeça. Parecia pálida. — Um vilão de um romance infanto-juvenil não estaria envolvido em tamanha perfídia... Mas alguém como Tetsuo... Ele é burro demais para saber onde está se metendo... E ele está bem ali.  
O Kuruta seguiu seu olhar. Não precisou que ela descrevesse Tetsuo para encontrá-lo. Um homem alto, de cabelos curtos e ruivos, olhos pequenos e castanhos. Brincos de argola na orelha esquerda. Não aparentava ter mais do que vinte e poucos anos. Ele gesticulava para seus ouvintes, soberbo no terno impecável. A única mácula era o piercing no canto de seu lábio inferior.  
Kurapika continuou sua busca. A sorte estava a seu favor. Como uma raposa branca que brota da neve, revelando-se com seus olhos miúdos, Olaf surgia das profundezas de um grupo de admiradores, sorrindo de forma agradável com sua taça de champanhe.  
— Achei o Olaf — sussurrou, mesmo que estivesse consciente de que Violet olhava para o mesmo homem.  
O Conde não tinha a mesma aparência jovial de Tetsuo. Seus cabelos brancos eram cuidadosamente penteados para trás. Os olhos violeta brilhavam, quase venenosos, cercados por minúsculas rugas que apenas acentuavam sua classe e simpatia. Ele gesticulava de forma mais contida, mas havia um quê de intelectualidade em tudo o que fazia. Olaf era um artista genuíno, e seu corpo não o deixava mentir.  
— Bom, isso torna as coisas mais simples — disse Violet. — Você sabe que eu só estou aqui por sua causa. Não sou mais do que uma mera acompanhante. A escolha é sua, Kurapika. Quem nós iremos abordar esta noite? O Olaf ou o Tetsuo?  
Kurapika hesitou por um instante. Cada célula de seu corpo gritava o nome de Olaf, aquele monstro que se atrevera a pintar quadros de crianças Kuruta com aparência sofrida. Por isso, ele não compreendeu quando seus lábios disseram:  
— Tetsuo.

Kurapika fechou os olhos, permitindo-se sentir a dor. Ajoelhado no jardim do palácio, ele ouvia Violet ofegar. Ela estava caída sobre a grama bem cuidada, o vestido irremediavelmente destruído. O Kuruta fora imprudente. Tetsuo era poderoso. Se não fosse pela intervenção de Violet, a morte de Kurapika teria sido o último ato de sua busca por vingança.  
— Violet... — Ele chamou.  
— Kurapika... — Ela sussurrou de volta, estendendo a mão.  
Ele sentiu o toque em seu joelho. Violet estava toda encolhida, apertando a mão esquerda contra o colo dilacerado. Tetsuo atacara com lâminas. Violet não conseguira reagir; alguma coisa no poder daquele monstro desligou suas capacidades de reação. Quando ela desabou no chão do jardim, Kurapika ainda tentou capturar o Matsumoto com suas correntes. Mas ele não era um Ryodan. Com uma dança elaborada, desviou dos elos cruéis. E desapareceu nas trevas da noite.  
— Eu vou te ajudar. — Kurapika alisou os cabelos negros de Violet, afastando a franja dos olhos. — Fique tranquila.  
Com um movimento leve, fez surgir a corrente do dedo mindinho. A pequena cruz pendulou sobre o corpo de Violet. Cura completa, sem exigência de qualquer pagamento. Era estranho usar tamanho poder para curar outra pessoa que não fosse ele próprio, mas Kurapika sentiu-se agradecido por extirpar a dor daquela que o protegera.  
— Violet? — chamou outra vez.  
Ela não respondeu.

Os cacos de vidro esfarelaram-se sob seus pés. Kurapika ainda vestia o terno e os sapatos quando se aproximou da janela para observar as nuvens lá fora. Ele ouviu o som da água extinguir-se, o que significava que Violet logo entraria no quarto com as roupas que ele lhe emprestara. Não precisou esperar muito.  
— E aí, loirinho? — cumprimentou a jovem, apoiando-se no batente da porta. Seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos do banho.  
— E aí? — Ele respondeu mansamente, fitando-a por cima do ombro.  
Violet caminhou até a cama, franzindo o cenho para os cacos de vidro no chão. Kurapika não se incomodou em explicar o que eles faziam ali. Ela sentou-se diante dele, aparentemente desconfortável com as roupas folgadas. Kurapika não teve o que dizer; as vestes brancas do clã Kuruta eram as únicas peças em seu armário que serviam à jovem.  
— Obrigada por cuidar de mim — disse em voz baixa, esfregando os pés descalços.  
Kurapika analisou seu rosto cuidadosamente. Era a primeira vez que via sua informante tão tímida.  
— Você me salvou. Sou eu quem devo lhe agradecer.  
Ela balançou a cabeça.  
— Você só precisava me curar. Mas, além disso, me trouxe até seu apartamento, me deu comida, um chuveiro e até mesmo o que vestir. — Violet puxou de leve a blusa de manga comprida. Tinha cheiro de roupa guardada há muitos meses. — Você confia em mim.  
O desconforto era visível no rosto de Kurapika.  
— Confiar é uma palavra muito forte.  
Ela inclinou a cabeça de lado, sorrindo.  
— Obrigada.  
Com um suspiro, ele finalmente cedeu.  
— De nada, Violet.  
— Arrietty.  
Kurapika ergueu as sobrancelhas. A jovem diante dele ainda sorria meigamente. Nunca parecera tão humana. Não frágil. Não delicada. Humana.  
— Meu nome verdadeiro é Arrietty.  
O Kuruta hesitou. Queria que aquela noite acabasse logo.  
— Por que está me dizendo isso?  
Ela deu de ombros.  
— Eu só achei que você tinha o direito de saber... Afinal, já estamos juntos há tanto tempo.  
Ele prensou os lábios.  
— Acho que tem razão.  
Arrietty riu com gosto.  
— Acho que isso nos torna amigos, não é?  
Kurapika encarou-a, encarou de verdade. Violet, Arrietty tinha uma aparência infantil. Certamente não era muito mais velha do que ele. Seus olhos castanhos eram tão profundos quanto seus cabelos eram negros. Sentada em sua cama, abraçada pelas vestes Kuruta grandes demais para seu corpo, a jovem despertava um sentimento novo em Kurapika. Despertava sem saber. Tudo nela inspirava um cuidado que ele há muito deixara para trás. Um desejo de protegê-la para sempre. Aquela que, como ele, perdera a infância para um homem cruel.  
Sorriu. Ele só podia estar perdendo a razão.  
— Amigos — murmurou, fitando seu reflexo frio na janela escura.  
Arrietty sorriu em resposta.  
— Ei, você devia varrer isso aí — disse, indicando os cacos de vidro com um gesto. — Pode acabar se machucando.  
Não se machucaria. Kurapika nunca andava descalço pelo quarto.  
— Está com sono, Arrietty?  
Ela bocejou.  
— Um pouco... Acho que vou voltar para casa.  
— Por que não passa a noite aqui?  
Kurapika trincou os dentes assim que pronunciou as palavras. Não entendia por que, subitamente, estava sendo tão carinhoso. Arrietty não mudara nada. Ainda era a mesma garota que fazia de tudo para irritá-lo.  
— Agradeço o convite, mas não posso. Tenho uma gata para alimentar. — Ela ficou de pé e caminhou com cuidado até a porta, evitando os cacos de vidro. — Ei — disse, olhando por cima do ombro —, você me empresta um chinelo? Eu até usaria meus sapatos de salto, mas acho que um deles se perdeu pelo caminho.  
De fato, ela calçava apenas um dos sapatos quando Kurapika adentrou seu apartamento carregando-a no colo. Ele limitou-se a indicar o armário.  
— Escolha o que quiser.  
Havia apenas um par de chinelos no armário.  
— Obrigada! Hum, ficou grande... — murmurou Arrietty, estudando seus pés, cuja brancura contrastava com a borracha negra. — Bem, dá pro gasto. Eu estou indo!  
Kurapika acordou de seu transe a tempo de vê-la desaparecendo do quarto.  
— Deixe-me acompanhá-la até o ponto de ônibus.  
— Não precisa!  
Ele foi mesmo assim. Só se deu por satisfeito quando viu o ônibus virar a esquina. Sentada no banco dos fundos, Arrietty acenou brevemente para ele. 

Já amanhecia quando Kurapika retornou a seu apartamento. Estava cansado, incrivelmente cansado. Contudo, foi sobre a poltrona que deixou o corpo exausto cair. Suas pálpebras abriram-se em pequenas frestas e buscaram justamente o ponto da cama em que Arrietty havia sentado. Ele quase podia ver seus contornos ali, os cabelos escuros pingando água nas vestes folgadas.  
Kurapika suspirou.  
Ele não gostava de Arrietty. Não mesmo. Não eram amigos de verdade. O sentimento, o cuidado era inspirado pelas roupas Kuruta; nada mais. Tinha certeza disso. Certeza absoluta. Absoluta. Absoluta. Abso...  
Passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo o corte em sua bochecha. Não sofrera muito mais do que isso durante o combate contra Tetsuo. Era um ferimento tão ínfimo, tão insignificante, que não se dera ao trabalho de curá-lo com os seus poderes. O sangue parara de escorrer há muito. Ainda inquieto com toda a adrenalina daquela noite, Kurapika fechou os olhos. Adormeceu em poucos minutos.


	3. Chapter 3

O choramingo de Kurode incomodava o vizinho de Leorio. Dava para ver pela forma como o homem olhava de soslaio para o transportador. Constrangido, o Paradinight enfiou a mão por entre as barrinhas de ferro e acariciou o focinho do filhote, murmurando palavras de consolo.  
Eles estavam no trem a caminho do aeroporto. Leorio consultava o relógio a cada cinco minutos. Estava com medo de perder o dirigível para Yorkshin. Com pesar, encostou a testa na janela e observou a paisagem que corria lá fora. Tudo o que via eram pastos e vaquinhas pastando, uma eterna redundância.  
— Com licença — indagou, virando-se para seu vizinho —, quantas horas faltam para chegarmos à cidade?  
— Quantas horas faltam para seu cachorro calar a boca? — retrucou o homem, desviando o rosto.  
Leorio fez uma careta e continuou consolando Kurode. Era a segunda vez que o coitadinho viajava. A primeira, ocorrida alguns dias atrás, fora a mesma ladainha. O labrador chorava e chorava, e Aya ficava conversando com ele, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Quando os três chegaram à casa dos avós dela, foi tudo alegria. Kurode corria de um lado pelo outro na casa, cheirando tudo, abanando a cauda, e arrancando sorrisos dos rostos enrugados daqueles velhinhos.  
A avó ficou muito feliz por conhecer “o garoto de quem Aya fala tanto”. Os dois jovens ficaram sem graça com o comentário e sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha sem olhar um para o outro. O avô sentou-se logo em seguida e contou histórias de sua infância, de sua adolescência, de seu primeiro amor. Leorio apenas afundava cada vez mais na cadeira, corroído por todo aquele carinho que recebia sem ter feito nada para merecê-lo. Aya segurou sua mão por cima da mesa, sorrindo. E Leorio acalmou-se.  
De noite, os dois enfiaram-se timidamente em suas camas de solteiro, desejando boa noite um ao outro. Levantaram-se meia hora depois e, com toda a perícia de Hunter que possuíam, empurraram as camas até juntá-las. Parecia que faziam algo proibido. Dormir juntos na casa dos avós de Aya? Macular o quarto de hóspedes daquele jeito tão terrível? O casal, antes tão ousado, passou a noite encolhido, um nos braços do outro, sussurrando em voz baixa, trocando ideias. O que acha do vovô e da vovó? Eles são legais.  
E Kurode roncando a sono solto no tapete.  
Agora ele e Leorio voltavam sozinhos para a cidade — Aya ficara com os avós para ajudá-los a fazer os reparos na casa de campo. O dirigível partiria em dois dias, mas Leorio ainda precisava passar em casa e arrumar suas coisas. Também gostaria de ligar para a Doutora Michelle e dizer que logo retornaria ao hospital, mas estava com vergonha. Quando lhe contou que pediria uma licença, ela encarou-o com olhos frios. Não foi necessário que fizesse um gesto para dispensá-lo. No final da tarde, Leorio encontrou uma folha sobre sua mochila. Era a autorização da licença, assinada. O Paradinight retornou a seu apartamento abençoando Michelle.  
Ele olhou o relógio outra vez. Eram duas horas da tarde. E as vaquinhas continuavam pastando lá fora. Suspirou, cansado. Era inútil ficar se preocupando assim. Tirou a mão de dentro do transportador, aproveitando-se do fato de que Kurode finalmente dormira. Encostou a testa na janela e ficou observando as pastagens. O leve sacolejar do trem era um convite indecente ao sono. Exausto, ele decidiu seguir o exemplo de Kurode e adormeceu.

Kurapika fitou o vazio na parede de seu quarto. Após todos aqueles dias, finalmente juntara os cacos de vidro para jogá-los fora. Embrulhara os restos do espelho em papel pardo e o entregara a um dos funcionários do hotel, desculpando-se pelo inconveniente. Prometeu pagar pelo estrago quando fizesse o check-out.  
Apesar de tudo, encarar a parede era a parte fácil. Sobre o criado-mudo, seu celular permanecia desligado desde a noite do baile. Ele não sentia vontade de conversar com ninguém. Não sentia vontade de conversar com Arrietty. Tamanha ingratidão certamente seria cobrada algum dia, mas o Kuruta estava preocupado demais para se importar.  
Leorio chegaria a Yorkshin em breve. Depois de tanto tempo, os dois teriam de conversar. Havia tanto a dizer e, ao mesmo tempo, tão pouco. Cada vez mais, Kurapika sentia perder sua capacidade de interagir com os outros, de expressar seus sentimentos, de compreender as emoções alheias. Nunca entendera muito bem os olhares de Arrietty.  
Esfregou o rosto. Não queria mais pensar nela.  
Cansado, sentou-se na cama e fitou a janela. Ele poderia fugir. Poderia simplesmente ir embora de Yorkshin, deixando Leorio e todo o resto para trás. Uma parte dele queria fugir. Queria muito.   
Mas outra parte queria ficar.

Aya jogou a mochila no chão e deixou-se cair no sofá, exausta. A viagem de volta para casa fora longa, mas ela não conseguira dormir no trem. Seus pensamentos vagavam o tempo todo para Leorio, e ela sentia em seu íntimo que havia errado.  
Leorio só estava preocupado com seu amigo. Aquele amigo estranho com tendências suicidas. Quem não agiria da mesma forma no lugar dele? Se fosse com Aya, ela teria largado tudo e partido no mesmo instante, e fodam-se as pessoas que deixasse para trás com uma expressão confusa no rosto.  
— Merda — resmungou baixinho, esfregando os olhos.  
Levantou-se em um ímpeto e marchou até o banheiro. Permitiu-se tomar um banho demorado, mas seu corpo não relaxava. Enrolada em uma toalha, foi até seu quarto, abriu o armário e começou a escolher suas roupas. Queria sair. Queria passear com suas amigas. Mas elas certamente fariam perguntas sobre Leorio, e Aya não queria pensar em Leorio.  
Talvez chamasse Charlie. Ele andava meio triste desde o término de namoro com Benjamin. Os dois, antes tão felizes juntos, agora mal se olhavam. Charlie insistia em dizer que estava bem, mas seu olhar agora parecia vazio. Caminhava pelos corredores da faculdade como se fosse uma alma penada. Só não esbarrava nas pessoas porque elas desviavam.  
Aya balançou a cabeça. Encontrar Charlie só serviria para deixá-la ainda mais deprimida. Não havia para onde correr. Ou ela ligava para Leorio e acabava logo com aquela agonia, ou passava os próximos dias observando as rachaduras no teto do quarto. Com um muxoxo, sentou-se na cama ainda só de toalha e pegou o telefone na mesa de cabeceira. Digitou o número que sabia de cor.  
Após dez chamadas não respondidas, desistiu. Leorio provavelmente estava dormindo no dirigível. Ou quem sabe arrumando suas coisas no hotel como um louco antes de procurar aquele tal de Kurapika.  
Ela esfregou os olhos outra vez. Pensou em Kurode. Leorio pedira que ela ficasse com o cachorro por uma ou duas semanas, mas ela recusara. Não queria que ele fosse a Yorkshin e ponto. Justificativas não eram necessárias. Seus avós não entenderam nada quando Leorio se despediu e foi embora sozinho. Sentiram muito por aquele filhotinho tão lindo ir embora também. Aya apenas resmungou qualquer coisa sobre estar cansada e foi para o quarto de hóspedes dormir. As camas ainda estavam juntas.  
— Merda — resmungou de novo.  
Lágrimas grossas escorriam por seu rosto. Não dava nem para dizer que era apenas a água do banho escorrendo de seus cabelos tingidos de roxo. Levantou-se, foi atrás do celular e mandou uma mensagem para Charlie. Se, afinal, também estava de coração partido, que mal faria compartilhar as tristezas com seu melhor amigo?  
Enquanto esperava a resposta, ficou olhando a agenda do celular. Três de abril. Véspera do aniversário daquele maldito Kurapika. Ela fechou os olhos e imaginou um dirigível vagando serenamente pelo céu. Um dirigível que pousaria longe, muito longe, levando consigo todas as esperanças de Aya.

— Com licença?  
Arrietty desviou os olhos do celular e encarou o jovem de terno que se aproximara dela. Ele parecia ridículo com aquela gravata toda torta e o transportador cor-de-rosa na mão direita. Sua cara de paisagem despertava uma imensa vontade de rir. Em vez disso, ela apenas tirou o headphone e ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
— E aí?  
— Oi. Eu não conheço muito bem esta cidade. Pode me ajudar?  
Ela olhou-o de cima a baixo, sentindo pena. Ouviu um latido surdo vindo do transportador. Seria muita grosseria pedir para ver o cachorro?  
— Claro. O que você procura?  
— O Nekozawa Café. Me disseram que ele fica por aqui. Pode me dizer como chegar nele?  
Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, a música que tocava pelo headphone ainda alcançando seus ouvidos. Ao responder, resgatou uma expressão longínqua, de um tempo do qual já nem se lembrava direito:  
— Ih, rapaz... O Nekozawa fica do outro lado da cidade...  
— Mentira! — exclamou o jovem, e ele pareceu tão desolado, que o coração de Arrietty doeu um pouquinho.  
— Você pode pegar um ônibus. Tem um que para em frente ao café. Mas ele dá muitas voltas.  
A desolação continuava ali.  
— Tem uma opção melhor?  
Ela meditou por alguns segundos.  
— Você pode pegar o metrô e depois andar alguns quarteirões.  
Esquecendo-se completamente da música, ela explicou ao jovem o que fazer para chegar ao café. Ele assentiu e depois agradeceu. Quando Arrietty piscou, já havia desaparecido.  
— Que curioso... — murmurou, voltando-se para o celular. O headphone continuava solto em seus ombros. — O que será que o loirinho está fazendo?  
Ela digitou uma mensagem rápida e enviou para ele, mesmo sabendo que todas as outras haviam sido ignoradas. Afinal, era aniversário do Kuruta, e ele provavelmente estava sozinho. Talvez quisesse companhia para o cinema.

Kurapika tocou a bochecha com a ponta dos dedos, certificando-se de que o corte desaparecera. Não havia cicatriz, ao menos não em sua pele. Era no orgulho que a ferida machucava. Ele sempre ficava um pouco desestabilizado quando era derrotado por um oponente, quando perdia um par de olhos escarlates.  
Mas não era apenas o orgulho que lhe doía agora. Ele sentia aquela mesma irritação de antes, aquela sensação horrível que o inquietava e o fazia destruir tudo ao seu redor. Os fragmentos do espelho não estavam mais no chão do seu quarto. Não o machucavam. Machucavam, sim. Porque, quando se lembrava deles, o Kuruta via seu reflexo, via seus olhos vibrando escarlates. E a irritação voltava.  
O som do celular tocando alarmou-o. Era só uma mensagem de Arrietty, perguntando se eles poderiam assistir a um filme juntos naquela noite. Kurapika digitou uma resposta rápida e configurou o aparelho para o modo silencioso.  
A espera começava a irritá-lo. Ele olhava o relógio na parede, olhava os outros clientes, olhava as garçonetes vestidas de gato, olhava o relógio de novo. Cinco e dois. Não adiantava ser ansioso. Ele precisava esperar.  
Às cinco e sete, desistiu. Leorio não viria, sabia disso. Ficou de pé, deu alguns passos tímidos em direção à saída. Olhou a vitrine do café por acaso, um gesto automático e sem explicação. Foi nesse momento que viu. O Paradinight aproximava-se do prédio, carregando um grande transportador cor-de-rosa.  
— Boa-tarde, meu amo! — disse uma das garçonetes, fazendo pose para ele. — Em que posso servi-lo?  
— Eu estou procurando por amigo — respondeu Leorio. — Ele deve estar por...  
O Paradinight calou-se. Seus olhos haviam encontrado os do Kuruta. Por um momento, eles ficaram assim, um olhando para o outro, ambos sem dizer nada. A garçonete não soube o que fazer. Afastou-se de mansinho, esperando que eles se decidissem.  
Kurapika esboçou um sorriso. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se calmo. Fez menção de dar alguns passos, mas Leorio já estava bem na frente dele, ofegando um pouco.  
— Kurapika...  
— Leorio...  
Um latido surdo veio de dentro do transportador, como se o cachorro também quisesse se apresentar. Leorio riu com gosto e ergueu a caixa de plástico para que Kurapika pudesse ver o filhote. Um focinho negro e úmido cumprimentou-o.  
— Que gracinha! — Os olhos do Kuruta faiscaram. — É menino ou menina?  
— Macho. O nome dele é Kurode. O transportador é rosa porque foi presente da Aya.  
De novo aquele nome que Kurapika não suportava. O pior de tudo era que ele não sabia o porquê.  
— Então... — principiou.  
— Temos tanto o que conversar!  
Sentaram-se. Leorio colocou o transportador em uma cadeira a seu lado. Explicou que teve de trazer Kurode porque Aya recusara-se a ficar com o filhote.  
— Ela está com ciúmes porque eu vim te ver. — Riu-se o mais velho. — Mas depois ela esquece. Aposto que, quando eu voltar, ela vai estar louquinha de saudades por mim!  
— Ela... É tipo sua namorada? — indagou Kurapika, receoso.  
— “Tipo” minha namorada? — Leorio balançou a cabeça, rindo ainda mais. — Nunca imaginei que viveria para te ouvir dizendo “tipo”. Não. Ela não é tipo minha namorada.  
Os olhos do Kuruta faiscaram.  
— Ela é minha namorada.  
Kurapika recostou-se na cadeira, a expressão neutra.  
— Ah.  
Leorio percebeu que havia algo de errado naquela reação, mas não conseguiu cogitar o quê.  
— E você, Kurapika? Está namorando também?  
Pergunta idiota. Claro que Kurapika não estava namorando ninguém! O Kuruta limitou-se a desviar o rosto. Lembrou-se da mensagem de Arrietty, mas logo a afastou de seus pensamentos.  
— Você está bem, Kurapika?  
O Kuruta assustou-se. Não porque a pergunta o tivesse despertado de devaneios, mas porque ela foi seguida por um gesto fugidio. Leorio segurara sua mão ao perguntar. O toque durou reles segundos. Quando Kurapika se deu conta, já havia cessado.  
— Sim.  
— Está bem mesmo?  
— Estou.  
Leorio franziu o cenho. Não parecia convencido.  
— Você não está bem.  
— Eu estou bem!  
Kurapika arfou e balançou a cabeça. Estava sentindo aquela irritação de novo.  
— Não — disse Leorio, o rosto sereno. — Não está. Diga-me o que está te incomodando.  
O Kuruta abaixou o rosto. Não respondeu.  
— Kurapika...  
Ele continuou em silêncio.  
— Diz.  
A adrenalina estava de volta. E sua causa era o toque. O toque que dessa vez não foi fugidio. Leorio segurava a mão de Kurapika. E não a soltou.  
— Diz para mim — pediu baixinho, e Kurapika viu um brilho estranho no fundo de seus olhos.

— Cê é mesmo idiota, hein? — resmungou Arrietty, amassando o pacote de pipoca para jogá-lo no lixo. — Muito idiota.  
Kurapika balançou a cabeça.  
— Foi um erro pedir ao Leorio para vir para cá. Só serviu para nos afastar ainda mais. Eu não devia ter marcado um encontro com ele.  
— Idiota — cantarolou a garota, dirigindo-se para fora do cinema. Kurapika seguiu-a. — Cê é mesmo idiota. Não vou te deixar esquecer isso.  
— Será que pode parar de me chamar de idiota?  
— Não! — Ela estancou, virando-se para ele.  
— Ótimo! Então, eu vou embora! — Ele rebateu, virando-lhe as costas.  
— Quanta maturidade! — exclamou Arrietty, mas ele ignorou-a. — O que há de errado com você, hein? Aposto que nem sabe.  
Foi a vez de Kurapika estancar. Ele virou o rosto lentamente para trás.  
— Cê só escuta o que quer ouvir, né? — bradou a garota, as mãos na cintura. — Idiota!  
Ele ficou furioso. Aproximou-se dela, olhando-a de cima. Seus olhos brilhavam, rubros de raiva.  
— Então, me diz! Me diz o que tem de errado comigo, se é tão esperta!  
Ela ergueu o queixo, abrindo um sorriso nojento de tão convencido.  
— Você estava com saudades, seu idiota!  
Saudades...  
— E conseguiu estragar tudo. Parabéns para você. — Ela deu alguns passos para trás, fazendo menção de ir embora, mas se voltou para Kurapika. — Aliás, parabéns mesmo. Feliz aniversário, idiota. Espero que tenha gostado do filme.  
Arrietty foi embora, assobiando alegremente. Kurapika não se moveu. Continuou parado no mesmo lugar, pensando naquela palavra.  
Surpreendentemente, não estava irritado.

No aeroporto, Leorio fitava a tela de seu celular. Ainda não entendia como Kurapika pudera dispensá-lo com tanta facilidade. Tudo bem. Talvez ele tivesse forçado um pouco a barra. As palavras, não tinha como contê-las, mas o beijo... O beijo fora... desnecessário.  
Ele suspirou. Ainda podia sentir o gosto suave da torta de limão que o Kuruta mal tocara. Ele se atrapalhara todo com a colher e sujara o rosto. Estava visivelmente desconfortável com aquilo tudo. Quando Leorio convidou-o para ir à sua casa, Kurapika simplesmente se levantou da cadeira, jogou alguns trocados sobre a mesa e murmurou qualquer coisa sobre precisar ir embora.  
O Paradinight seguiu-o no mesmo instante, apenas para voltar no segundo seguinte e pegar o transportador do pobrezinho do Kurode, que fora esquecido. Correu atrás de Kurapika até chegar a um pequeno parque. Chamou seu nome várias vezes, mas em todas foi ignorado. Em um ímpeto de coragem, segurou o Kuruta pelo braço, pedindo que não fosse embora.   
Uma chuva fina começara a cair. Tão fina que ele mal a sentia. Kurapika pediu que ele o soltasse. E Leorio soltou. Mas, antes de deixá-lo ir, deu um beijo em sua bochecha. E sentiu o gosto da torta de limão.  
Com um suspiro, ele digitou o número que sabia de cor. Era sua melhor chance. Ele precisava aproveitar enquanto ainda tinha coragem suficiente. Não parava de pensar no Kuruta. Não parava de pensar em como gostaria de ter beijado mais do que sua bochecha. A ligação foi atendida na terceira chamada. Leorio fechou os olhos ao ouvir a voz que conhecia tão bem.  
— Alô? Leorio?  
— Aya. — Ele sussurrou. Então, aumentou a voz, lembrando-se de que era importante que ela o escutasse. — Eu quero terminar.


End file.
